User talk:GMRE/Archive 10
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5, Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8 and Archive 9. Apache Army Model 842 Ya think the "Apache" part of its name could be referencing the Apache Indians in North America? Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Just as likely a reference to AH-64 "Apache" series helicopters which are a mainstay of the US Army helicopter fleet. CeriCat (talk) 14:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You do realize said helicopter also bases its name off of them? Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think there are any other type of Apache. It must be a reference to them. GMRE (talk) 15:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Gah! We're all probably on the wrong track The Indian model 841 was an actual motorcycle developed for the US Army during WWII by the Indian Motorcycle Company. CeriCat (talk) 22:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Fan Studio Opportunity Hey GMRE! Wanted to talk to you and the other admins at the Just Cause Wiki about an exciting upcoming opportunity for the community. Wikia is currently in talks with Square Enix about Just Cause 3, and they’re interested in working with you and the DX Wiki community to help make it the prime destination of JC3 info at launch. This is intended as one of our first Fan Studio projects, meaning we’ll create articles based around Just Cause 3 for the wiki, including 101 style articles for players new to the Just Cause universe, video content, and other stuff TBD. Wikia will also be promoting the various aspects of the Fan Studio across related wikis and portals, so you can expect a huge increase in pageviews, and an uptick in community members. To start, Square Enix is interested in working with you on a redesign of the main page, and updating some of the design elements (background, wordmark etc) with some more recent Just Cause 3 screens/logos etc. They have a huge number of assets they’re willing to share for this project, and they’re curious to learn from you what your top priorities would be in terms of assets for the update. This is only scratching the surface, but I’m eager to hear your thoughts, and please let me know if there’s any questions I can answer! Cheers, Matt Hadick (talk) 19:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I can't speak for every admin, but I for one would in principal appreciate all additional JC3 info but: *I would not appreciate a hijacking of this wiki, which you're making it sound like by wanting to redesign the wiki, which we put a lot of time and effort into designing (infoboxes, standard page layouts, main page and more). The wiki looks the way it does, because we want it to look in this exact way. *If you want to help, feel free to create a duplicate of the main page, like a demonstration article for change suggestions, but I'm not going to blindly agree to redesign this entire site, just cause some guys who've probably not played the games themselves and haven't contributed to this wiki think it would look better differently. You could also post any specific improvement suggestions at the forum. *We're going to need proof that this deal is in fact an official thing from Square Enix, instead of just a well thought out hostile takeover of our wiki. Can't just take someones word on the internet. *Furthermore, I don't see how the free wiki community here would benefit from having Square Enix middle-men (like Corporate Commander from the Angr Joe Show) tell us how to manage the increasingly successful wiki we created. I believe the wiki would be more successful if it would rely on normal user contributions, instead of officially backed persons unknown who could be biased in some matters. Any official ties to Square Enix could in the future seriously hinder the otherwise free community we have here. *At this time Avalanche Studios is already doing a great job at providing intel and as soon as the game is out, the community will have all the JC3 intel needed to create all the articles that make up a gaming wiki, which would completely eliminate the need for a possibly restrictive official tie. This being a free wiki, the community can already add all information from the entire internet. Giving away any control of the free community would in no way be worth it just for an early access to some screenshots that we could get mostly a day later anyway. :I'm going to invite other admins to participate in the discussion. GMRE (talk) 22:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is an interesting opportunity. I do love the idea of having a connection with the actual creators of the game. Getting unreleased content from them would be great for our page views and the like. A new wordmark and background created in part by Square Enix would be very cool indeed. ::That being said, a redesign to the most important page (the main page) is not something to take lightly. Our main page isn't the prettiest in the world but it certainly does work for finding information on the Just Cause series. I've personally put a lot of effort into it, trying to strike a balance between form and function. ::My top priority from this project would be detailed information about Just Cause 3, having that (especially earlier than anywhere else) is extremely useful in making our wiki the place to go for fans of the series. I'd be pleased to hear more about this as long as our wiki remains just that, our wiki. Kronos Talk 18:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback GMRE and Kronos, :::I’m really sorry for any confusion here! I totally understand your concerns, and the idea here is absolutely not to take over your wiki or do anything the community isn’t cool with. On the contrary: Square Enix has a massive asset database for Just Cause 3, and they wanted to hear from the admins as to what assets if any they were interested in to help make the community look and feel awesome. So Square Enix won't be dictating anything and the community will be in complete control of the wiki at all times. Sounds like you'd be interested in a wordmark/background -- I'll see what we can do about that, specifically. :::The other thing we’re offering to help with is mobile optimization for the community. 50% of the traffic to Just Cause is currently via mobile, and that’s only going to increase as people get JC3 and use the community as a second screen when playing the game. Optimizing for mobile will ensure that those people can access the info they want easily, and it shouldn’t break the current desktop experience (we’ll work with you to make sure it doesn’t). :::Mobile optimization is something Wikia is working on across all communities, but we’re looking to start it now on JC because JC3 is a high-profile game launch this holiday. :::Please let me know if you have any further questions. I can get started with a mock up on a sandbox and send you the link so you can pass along your input/thoughts. :::Thanks for your time, :::Matt Hadick (talk) 23:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Badge system. I don't see the reason why it should be turned on. No other wiki has it enabled. So, could you please shut it off? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 04:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is something that would require the approval of a lot of members. I don't know how many people like them, so for the time being, I'm gonna say no. This could be discussed the forum. GMRE (talk) 21:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Forum thread for this: Thread:16229. GMRE (talk) 21:39, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Companies Should there be companies that like, make only two vehicles? I mean, the Chevalier, Vanderbildt, and Vaultier companies make two vehicles in Just Cause, but then they also come back in Just Cause 2, so... IDK. Well anyway, here's what I found: *'Cutler' Bullhorn *Cutler-Randall Arrowhead *Cutler-Randall Conquistador *'Jackson' JC - 2 Alamo *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer *'Meister' ATV 4 *Meister LAV 4 series 2 *Reichsmobile Compact Mark 2 *Reichsmobile Transport *Scando 700 Sedan *Scando Track Loader Extreme *Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 *Stirling STL-3 Octavio You see my point? Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really see the point in "articles" like that, but I'm not gonna stop it if someone wants to make them. Just be sure to add a link to each vehicle page. GMRE (talk) 14:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you archive my user talk page? It's starting to get a little long. Anonymous230385 (talk) 23:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. GMRE (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Signature How do I change it? I mean I somewhat customized my own on my page, but apparently that doesn't work as my signature Like here, it probably won't work Anonymous230385 (talk) 23:57, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I've never customized mine, so I'm not sure. I know there's some coding tricks for it. User:SaddexProductions used to have a custom signature, so he might know. GMRE (talk) 00:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Two month edit badge question. Can I just add a period and remove it on my profile page every day for 60 days? Is that against the rules, would I be frowned upon? Or do I have to find an edit to make every day. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 01:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Personally I'm on the 100 day edit badge, but yeah, you have to make a edit every day for it to count. From the tiniest edit to a page to a ton of edits on multiple pages, the wiki registers it. :Although (depending upon your time zone) it's best to do the edit at night. Usually the counter registers around then. :I learned that the hard way when I almost lost a full 2 weeks because my Internet broke down in the form of a hacker. :And yeah, definitely do more than add a period and then remove it :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 4:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well the reason I asked is because edits are actually a limited resource. So if there are days where I just can't find a deposit of them, I can't mine and refine it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:15, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::There's a "random page" button at the top of the page and we have a Just Cause Wiki:Task list. I should have about 2 and a half of those year badges, but I've messed up at least twice along the way. I try to edit at least twice per 24 hours, so there would always be less than 24 hours since the previous edit. Conveniently there's always links to add and minor edits to make, not to mention fix double redirects and things. GMRE (talk) 15:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok. Wish me luck in getting the badges. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::No problem... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Something you might want to notice (IDK) I left a message on AdminSaddex's talk page concerning my signature. You might want to take a look (this may look important to you) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC) PDA entries So by now, I have "basically" added all the PDA entries (except the first four). I started and finished the game in a little under an hour and during this time, I collected all the PDA entries. But there's something odd about them. It always refers to the Rioja Cartel as the "Riojas cartel". Sometimes the Montano Cartel is referred to as the "Montano cartel". Do you think the game developers might've meant for the Rioja Cartel to be named that way? IDK. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. The PDA also gives strange names for a few vehicles. See at the Safehouses article. The game manual (came with my disk version of the game) calls them the "Rioja Cartel" on page 8. They're named again on page 13, which mentions that the Riojas are the race hosts. That race article seems to refer to some cut game content, because it says "Race with the Rioja Racing Team and earn yourself some prestige points if you win!!!" Maybe I should just upload the whole manual. I've already quoted the manual on like 10 articles. GMRE (talk) 18:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's because they have a lot of employees with different levels of skill in the english language. Someone may have called them "the Riojas" (plural) and someone else may have remembered that and not understood the difference. Same with the word "cartel" sometimes being C'artel and sometimes '''c'artel. It probably shows the personal preference of the different people who were working on it. This could only have happend at a company where people come from different non-english speaking countries. Some GTAs have also had a lot of spelling errors in the game menus and credits. The GTA 3 series games even have mods just to fix spelling. GMRE (talk) 19:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Something odd Why is San Pedro listed under the "N" section of Category:Notable Buildings? [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :That must be a glitch. I haven't seen that before. GMRE (talk) 20:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin User:SomeRandomHuman suggested I become an admin. I don't know how, and I don't plan on being one until I'm old enough, which I would say would be around 22. From today, 8/25/15, it will be 4 years, 4 months, and a week minus a day before I become 22. BTW, I'm speaking in terms of UTC above, but I'm really in time zone UTC-06:00 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :See Administrators and Site maintenance log. It's not as simple as asking for it and it's definitely impossible against your will. Also, there's no such thing as "old enough". All accounts here are technically anonymous. I could be 5 years old for all you know. Or 50. What really matters is the quality of your edits, how committed you seem and other such. So you're planing on staying with the site for 4 more years? That's like waiting for Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 10:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 3 locations I just rewatched the Nerd3 pre-release video. Ya know the village he starts out in? It's also called Surpicco. I don't know what to make of this. And military bases have "Restricted area"s for the "pre-heat" in JC2 and it seems the heat inside bases is now called "Combat zone". [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I believe they will still rename many things in the game. One weapon (can't remember which) has 3 names in different pictures and videos. One truck was still called "Placeholder name". For all we know, all locations could still be going through the same. Even characters. I have no idea how Di Mal Mosry should be spelled. That's how I heard it in a video. Someone thought that's reliable enough and made an article. :This mess is only the tip of the iceberg that we're heading for. Can you imagine what will happen when the game launches and there's like 20+ unreliable editors visiting per day? I can. I joined this wiki some time after that had happened with JC2. There was 4 different categories for JC2 settlements. All with different locations. :Really the best we can do is develop the "infrastructure" (categories, disambiguations, ...) as well as we can and hope for the best. GMRE (talk) 22:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I might have to split the Heat article for different games. It's starting to become a confusing mess. GMRE (talk) 22:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 2 difficulty So I just finished the first two Agency missions on hardcore difficulty and the only differences I can note are: *An increased concentration of elites. *An almost impossible chance of hijacking military vehicles. *The time to hack something is significantly (like extremely) reduced. **This is why for future reference I am going to destroy all the hackable destructibles first and do the missions with quick-time events first (Because as heat levels build up, the hacking time is going to be increased to the point where it will be almost impossible to fill in a eight-combination code) *Oh and a increased chance of faction members being massacred [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've played on that level too. As far as I noticed, hacking becomes impossibly difficult later. On the easier levels hacking only goes up to 4 numbers, but on maximum it goes to 8, or so. This leaves about 0.5 seconds per number. I've linked a mod to some articles that adds time to hacking. Other than hacking, it means they send 2 helicopters instead of 1, but there's no further mentionworthy difference. It's like the easiest level is too easy and "hardcore" is still too easy to call it that, but hacking becomes impossible. And you will definitely have maximum hacking difficulty to unlock later missions. GMRE (talk) 07:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Something you might be interested in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE30PURiNz4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) CS Assault Chopper On the Just Cause 3 page the very bottom video (at least right now, as there may be more videos added in the future) shows it at 0:15 I need to make a note that you may or may not need to full screen the vid as soon as it plays because I couldn't make out the helicopter name when it (the vid) was not in full-screen mode and I had to reload the page and instantly full screen it to see the helicopter. Otherwise I can't read it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) God mode no offense but did you read to beginning on the nerd cubed JC3 video he said he was playing with god mode so there would be no health bar just saying you mislead a lot of people with saying there was no health bar. 10:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed when he mentioned god mode, but it didn't occur to me that that would disable the hud. I've played a lot of games with invincibility and such, but I don't remember any that would completely remove the health bar. Normally the health bar is just stuck at maximum. As for misleading people, then too bad if someone got "mislead", but there's a difference between an article and a blog. GMRE (talk) 15:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::He said he was playing with god mode on? I didn't hear or see it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a few questions. First of all, do we have any confirmation that this Panauan flag is canon? Is it confirmed anywhere? I haven't seen such a thing in the game. Second, it's been irritating me for a while now as a matter of fact, what vehicle is this a picture of? Third, how do I subscribe to a talk page that isn't my own? (I keep making talk page topics on talk pages for articles or on other people's talk pages and forgetting because I don't get notified.) And fourth, this one is probably the most important, may I have your permission to create community-made headcanon content and update the wiki with some of them? I actually have a lot of ideas on what the manufacturer's logos might actually look like, (Such as Vaultier or Huerta,) and a bunch of ideas for San Esperito's flag, because they don't have a canon one. To be honest, I spent all of last night brainstorming for the vehicle manufacturer's logos. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Panau flag: It's seen on some Cut game content. See the JC2 gallery section. I guess it might appear in the PDA database. This HD version was probably made by some guy with Paint. San Esperito Military symbol: If I remember right, it was on the side of a HH-22 Savior. It has a large symbol, so it made sense to get it from there, to get the best possible quality. I guess the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo might have an even bigger one, but I don't think the quality would actually change much. Subscriptions: As far as I know, this is impossible. It's a great idea tho. You should propose this to wikia for all types of talk pages. Link. At this time, the best you can do is visit often. Fiction: You can create any kind of fan fiction you want at your "user blog". Adding that to articles is definitely not allowed. I guess it would be fine to add it to the relevant articles talk pages. GMRE (talk) 17:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Um guys? I remember the Panauan flag on the back of the picture of Baby Panay when Kane first shows him to Rico. Do you think that's the only appearance? ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Wait a minute, the San Esperito flag appears at every government controlled settlement, so that's somewhat canon, but I don't know what the correct proportions should be. Strangely not even the game manual has one. GMRE (talk) 17:31, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Huh. That is a bit odd, considering the game manual has mention of subs (A.K.A. Underwater Scooter), but the flag isn't mentioned? That is strange. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I just checked the JC2 PDA. There's no flag. So I guess that Cut game content screenshot is the only place where the flag appears. The JC1 manual also refers to some game features that don't even exist. It mentions that you can do races on the Rioja racing team to get progress points from the Riojas. There's also a few advertisements that are just there to get the player in the right mood for a central american nation. GMRE (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yo GMRE on the Welcome to Panau video section the flag of Panau is there. During the beginning cut-scene where Rico is shown Panay, the flag is the picture background. Take a look at the video yourself, it's at around 0:37 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Panau flag: Alright it seems that's settled and we all somehow didn't notice that flag that was practically right in front of us. :::::::San Esperito Flag:'There are numerous banners with the San Esperito Military symbol across San Esperito, but I've always considered them banners, not flags. Perhaps I'll come back with some ideas on what San Esperito's flag might actually look like. :::::::'Subscriptions:'When I find time I am absolutely going to suggest that and get it made into a feature. :::::::'Fanfiction:'''I actually have no idea what a blog is because I've never used one or written in one, so that probably wouldn't be the best place for me to put my fanfiction. Although I do suppose that I could use the articles' talk pages for the headcanon logos. Also, even if I was going to put them on the actual articles, I was going to label them something akin to "This logo is '''HEADCANON, as a canon logo does not exist yet." Looks like I've got some Microsoft Paint work to do. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:23, September 3, 2015 (UTC) All of the infoboxes... ALL of them? Where is this madness coming from? Kronos Talk 05:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :See this for more details (I think) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::No that's something else entirely. ::Wikia developed the infoboxes over this summer. I and others (from some wikis) were complaining to them about how ugly and inferior their proposed infoboxes are, but what can we do? It all started here and now it's . Don't use the convert button unless you know what you're doing and are able to undo things, if something breaks. GMRE (talk) 15:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC)